dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Exorcist Program
The Second Exorcist Program (第二 (セカンド) エクソシスト計画, Dai ni (sekando) ekusoshisuto keikaku), which was run out of Laboratory 6 in the Asia Branch of the Black Order and was overseen by the Chang and Epstain families, was an attempt to keep the number of Exorcists stable by artificially creating new ones. Subjects of the program are called Second Exorcists (第二エクソシスト (セカンドエクソシスト), Sekandoekusoshisuto) or Artificial Apostles (人造使徒, Jinzō shito). History The Second Exorcist Project was founded ninety-nine yearsD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 62 before the the main story by the Epstain and Chang families, who were acting on orders from Central, specifically Zu Mei Chang. In those ninety years of experimentation, all but two subjects, Yu Kanda and Alma Karma, became Fallen Ones upon attempting to synchronize with the Innocence of their previous bodies. Kanda and Alma were able to synchronize, but the resurgence of their memories led to a violent divide between the two, ending in Alma slaughtering the staff of Laboratory 6 and Kanda nearly killing Alma so he could live on and find the woman whose memory-induced hallucinations haunted him. Purpose During a time when Accommodators were scarce, the Second Exorcist Program was founded in the hopes that successfully synchronized Accommodators who had died in the line of duty could continue to be used by the Black Order, if only in part. This was done by harvesting the brains of fallen Exorcists and implanting them into new bodies,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 145 and then repeatedly forcing the new bodies, once they had awoken, to attempt to synchronize with the Innocence their former lives had wielded. The project, however, had dismal results; the few Second Exorcists who awoke were unable to synchronize, and after a time the memories of their previous lives would resurface, resulting in their mental and physical stability crumbling.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 90 As seen when this happened with Yu Kanda, Second Exorcists who had their old memories reawaken were violently euthanized with magic.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 123 Subjects Appearance The Subjects are completely human in appearance safe for the stone in their body which is not visible. They have a tatoo on their chest. Powers and Abilities of Subjects Healing and Regeneration: In order to keep the Second Exorcists who successfully awoke from being killed by the violent backlashes that came with forced attempts at Innocence synchronization, the Chang family used their magical prowess to develop regenerative seals that were bonded with the bodies of the subjects, typically in the chest. Repeated large scale regeneration, though, does weaken and slow the seals abilities.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 68 The regenerative seal is shown to be so powerful that the blood of a person who has had one thoroughly bonded to their body can even heal others.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 193, Pages 164-166 Immense Strength: Second Exorcists are shown to be very strong, exemplified when Kanda managed to throw Alma into a cement wall harshly enough to form a compounded crater in the wall.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 190, Page 50 Even as children the grown-ups of the laboratory were not able to stop their fights. '''Akuma Virus Resistance: '''Much like a parasitic-type exorcist (Which they can also be additionally), the second exorcists are able to handle the Akuma virus without disintegrating. This seems to have a limit though, like the healing and regeneration abilities. They are also able to handle various substance way better than regular humans such as drinking alcohol without getting drunk. Members Alma Karma Alma Karma woke before Kanda and spent much of his time in Laboratory 6's Second Exorcist containment room, talking to the unconscious bodies of his fellows. He became quite lonely and was ecstatic when Kanda woke, wanting to be friends with him to the point where he annoyed Kanda so much Kanda initially wanted nothing to do with him. Alma regained his memories after Kanda, and the rage and pain it brought him led to him slaughtering the staff of the Second Exorcist Program. He also wanted to kill Kanda, but Kanda overpowered him and weakened his regenerative seal so thoroughly Alma fell into a coma for years. Because of this, and the fact that he had regenerative powers, the Black Order salvaged his body and used him as the 'womb' for the Third Exorcist Program, implanting an Akuma nucleus into Alma's body and harvesting the mutated cells to implant them in other humans. Yu Kanda The only subject that was able to successfully synchronize with his former body's Innocence and was actually used by the Black Order as part of its standing forces, he woke after Alma but proved to be stronger than him. His mental degradation began before Alma Karma's, and what resulted from it led to Alma betraying and coming to hate the Order and, ironically, led to Alma wanting to kill Kanda when he had previously been so intent on saving him. = Trivia *Noise Marie was slated to be a subject for the Second Exorcist program, but was accidentally revived by Yu Kanda.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 193, Page 165 *The symbol within the seal of the Second Exorcists regenerative cores is a variant of the symbol of Om, a sacred symbol/sound/syllable in several Dharma. References Navigation Category:Black Order